Algo que Falta: Meninebea
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Heero nos conta sua diferente vida num diário. Ele nos fará perceber que não fora nada fácil, porém cheia de alegrias e tristezas.
1. Capítulo 01

.

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

13 de janeiro de 2010.

Não há nada, na minha vida, que eu possa me orgulhar. Tristezas, pequenas alegrias, sofrimentos que perduram na alma. A não ser por uma pessoa. Embora muitas tenham passado na minha vida – e ainda passam – essa foi a única que realmente marcou.

Posso me gabar em dizer que sou um dos melhores no meu ramo, estou a quase sete anos nisso. Os últimos três foram os piores. A única regra do meu trabalho é simples, mas eu a quebrei. E isso não tem perdão. Melhor lhes contar minha história, entenderão melhor.

20 de novembro de 2003

_Era meu aniversário. Eu já tinha chegado aos 15 anos. Eu levava uma vida com luxos, já que minha mãe trabalhava bastante para isso. Tudo que sei no meu trabalho deve-se a ela. E, como a tradição de nossa família – algo que eu não sabia desde então – ela me deu o presente, que era mais como uma convocação._

_– Parabéns, filho. – Ela me abraçou forte e eu pude sentir o perfume que ela emanava: sexo. Depois, depositou uma caixinha negra nas minhas mãos._

_– O que é? – Perguntei, olhando em seus olhos azuis cobalto. Algo que herdei._

_– Abra. – Simplesmente disse. – Preciso saber o que acha._

_Senti um certo orgulho no seu tom de voz, também ansiedade, já que ela torcia a barra da blusa decotada nas mãos. Não vi outra escolha._

_Abri. Qual foi minha surpresa em ver uma camisinha, sua embalagem era branca, que contradizia com a escuridão do pacote, parecia até ser algo bom. Entendi totalmente o contrário do que ela queria dizer._

_– Quer que eu perca a virgindade?_

_E ela riu, uma risada tão gostosa para ela, mas que me encheu de interesse._

_– Estou te deixando a escolha de vida que quer ter. – Começou, tocando em um ombro meu. – Ser como eu, ou não._

_E eu entendi. Ela me contou de ser como uma monarquia a sua profissão, que não tinha escolha em não me mostrar essa vida. E eu não vi problema em continuar._

_Ali, sentenciei a minha morte – ou vida._

21 de novembro de 2003.

_Ela não tardou em me levar para a __promiscuidade_. _Fomos de carro a uma bela mansão, de aproximadamente seis quartos. Eu contei por conta das janelas com luzes acesas que as cortinas tampavam. Deveria ter mais. Descemos e ela me levou para o terceiro andar; _

_Durante o trajeto, vi muitos garotos da minha idade ou mais, transando com homens de até o triplo. Não fiquei com nojo nem nada, já tinha escolhido, não podia voltar atrás. _

_Depois de um beijo na testa, ela me largou num quarto escuro, porém bonito. Adentrei nele e notei um banheiro amplo com uma bela banheira, cheguei até a sorrir com a imaginação de ali morar. A decoração do quarto era sóbria, porém quente. _

_Estreitei os olhos para tentar enxergar a cama, e vi que tinha alguém nela. Olhei para trás e me deparei com a porta fechada – provavelmente trancada. A cama se mexeu quando eu respirei profundamente. Era um garoto que estava lá, a minha espera._

_– Olá? – Chamei. A voz trêmula delatou o nervosismo na qual eu me encontrava. Mas acho que ele não percebeu, ou deixou pra lá._

_– Oi. – Acho que ele sorriu, a voz dizia isso. – Meu nome é Trowa, e você é Heero?_

_Eu concordei. Não conseguia ver se ele levantou ou se ao menos se mexeu. Mas uma luz se acendeu atrás dele – um abajur – e eu pude contemplá-lo. Era magro, porém com pequenos músculos formados. Trajava uma única peça, uma boxer negra em contraste com a pele alva, e veio de encontro a mim. Fiquei duro somente por olhá-lo._

_Descobri ser gay naquele instante._

_Eu sabia que ele era um prostituto, estava estampado em seus modos de me tocar. Gostei quando tirou minhas calças com rapidez e me levou até a cama. Só estranhei não ter me beijado._

_– É proibido beijar? Sabe... eu sou virgem. Em tudo. – Confessei. Acho que a luz do abajur contra mim não deixou mostrar minha vergonha._

_Ele riu. Era engraçado como todos riam para mim._

_– Nós jamais beijamos o cliente, mas como você é um caso especial... – Li isso como "filho de quem é". E ele se aproximou e selou meus lábios._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Jamais me esquecerei da minha primeira vez. Realmente, quando ela é boa, vira motivos de comparações para todas as outras que se sucedem. E nenhuma – até 2007 – superou essa. Enquanto Trowa me preparava, eu trazia o meu presente branquinho nas mãos; ela não seria em vão, demonstraria o meu começo.

Agora, depois de tantos anos, reconheço que ele foi carinhoso demais em questão de sexo. E eu entendo o porquê. Eu era filho da melhor cortesã de toda a L1, se eu aparecesse com hematomas ou dores, ele seria com certeza punido pelo cafetão.

Após a transa maravilhosa, adormeci no mesmo instante que meu corpo tocou a cama. Não vi Trowa sair, fechar a porta, e se encontrar com minha mãe e o cafetão – de nome Treize. Também não ouvi mais um ataque de risadinhas. Fui admitido.

Tudo foi um teste. Trowa foi obrigado a conhecer meu corpo, a maciez de meu interior e descobrir que gosto eu tinha, depois ele passaria as informações para o cafetão. Se valesse a pena, eu entraria; se não, jamais.

Durante anos, testei muitos garotos, era a chance de ser o condizente. Nós, prostitutos, somos submissos, jamais ficamos por cima, e eu não perderia essa oportunidade. Também aproveitava para fazer sexo e descartar o garoto, mas prometo a vocês que fiz muito pouco. Treize queria muitos garotos, e admitíamos quase todos. No começo, tudo foi bom demais, até que numa certa noite de dezembro, tudo começou a desmoronar.

.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 02

.

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

3 de dezembro de 2003.

_Recebia meu terceiro cliente da noite quando Trowa adentrou o quarto sem bater. Trowa e eu ficamos muito próximos após aquela noite, dormimos sempre em mais testes para Treize verificar se eu realmente estava pronto. Ele me ensinava durante nossas transas em como proporcionar prazer ao cliente, e hoje foi minha estréia. Mas nunca pensei que ela fosse tão desastrosa._

– _Trowa, estou com cliente. – Falei ríspido, até demais para o que eu sentiria depois._

– _Treize mandou te chamar. – Disse rápido e assim saiu._

_Sentei na cama e olhei meu cliente. Ele estava começando a se excitar com meus toques e agora que paramos, tudo voltara à estaca zero. Ele deveria ter uns quinze anos também. Levantei e peguei meu hobby negro._

– _Eu volto logo._

_Saí de meu quarto e voei pelas escadas, ouvindo gemidos de todas as espécies durante o caminho até a sala de Treize. Ficava no térreo. Cumprimentei alguns colegas e bati na bela porta de madeira maciça. Após a permissão, entrei._

_Lá estava ele, sentado em sua bela poltrona negra, ao redor de vários animais empalhados – sua paixão._

– _Boa noite, Treize. Não sei o porquê de ter me chamado, mas eu estava com um cliente. – Sussurrei, um tanto assustado pelas figuras grotescas me olhando, e a risadinha de Treize me recepciona._

– _Não se preocupe, não é sobre seu mal desempenho que lhe chamei. Ao contrário, os dois que já serviu ficaram impressionados e voltarão mais vezes. – Meu ego cresceu ao final da frase, mas logo sumiu com o resto. – Porém, houve uma tragédia._

_Elevei minhas sobrancelhas, em dúvida._

– _Pois diga. – Pedi, muito impaciente._

_Vi ele se ajeitar na poltrona e pedir para eu me sentar. Era grave._

– _Antes de tudo, quero dizer que será muito bem recebido nessa casa, se decidir morar nela. Sua mãe iria querer assim._

– _Como assim? Onde está minha mãe?_

_Sim, era muito grave._

– _Ela sofreu um acidente e morreu na hora. Eu sinto muito._

_Não lembro bem o que aconteceu a seguir. Talvez caí em desespero e chorei, talvez Treize tenha me abraço e consolado. Mas lembro que andei para sair do quarto e disse:_

– _Preciso voltar para meu cliente._

– _Não precisa voltar se não quiser. – Ele sussurrou, então eu estava chorando._

– _Ele é virgem, está assustado... Não vou mandá-lo embora. Eu estou bem. – Mal ouvi o que disse e retornei ao quarto, extasiado._

_Foi uma transa razoável. Chorei em silêncio maior parte dela, por sorte o menino estava mais preocupado em me socar e gemer do que em eu mesmo. Treize deu a noite como encerrada para mim e eu fiquei no quarto, pensando nela._

_.  
_

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.**  
**

Minha mãe foi alguém que eu sempre admirei na vida. Começou como cortesã aos 16, convite de minha avó, que também era. Ficou famosa em toda a L1 como "A oriental sem limites". Aos 20, conheceu meu pai, um também famoso prostituto, "O menino das virtudes sexuais". Engravidou.

Soube de histórias de que ela trabalhou a gravidez inteira e, duas horas antes de entrar em trabalho de parto, havia transado. Meu pai morreu quando ela estava no terceiro mês de gestação. Nunca o conheci, a não ser por foto. Não herdei nada dele, nem sequer a masculinidade. Por isso que reforço que a vida pagã já está nos meus genes há décadas.

Trowa entrou no quarto enquanto eu pensava nisso tudo. Treize provavelmente o mandou para me consolar, e deu certo. Ele me acariciou até que eu dormisse. Dormi bem, apesar do que iria enfrentar no dia seguinte.

.

4 de dezembro de 2003.

_O enterro foi discreto, diferente da vida que ela teve. Foi na casa onde ela começou sua vida de cortesã. Foram poucas pessoas e foi uma cerimônia rápida, quando vi já haviam enterrado. Treize ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, mas não derrubei uma lágrima sequer. Trowa também se aproximou e me enlaçou na cintura, enfiando a cabeça no contorno do meu pescoço. Desvencilhei-me dele e o guiei para a varanda da velha casa._

– _Treize me convidou para morar na casa._

– _Você vai gostar, tem mais gente e não vai ficar sozinho. – Ele sorriu para mim, me abraçando de novo. Vi que tinha razão e não hesitei em concordar._

– _Soube que meu período de testes acabou. Isso quer dizer que não vai dormir mais comigo? _

_Novamente sua risadinha. A pergunta havia sido besta, mas eu gostaria muito de tê-lo por perto, era uma proteção._

– _Podemos, desde que Treize não saiba. – Sussurrou, massageando meus cabelos negros. Ali a ficha caiu e comecei a chorar. _

_Estava agora sem minha única família, num lugar desconhecido. Reconheçam, se sentiriam tão perdidos como eu naquele momento. Mas decidi algo que me ajudou bastante durante os anos que passavam. _

– _Vou focar no meu trabalho, Trowa, e serei tão grande quanto ela foi. Escreva isso._

_._

_

* * *

**Continua...**  
_


	3. Capítulo 03

.

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens)

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

28 de junho de 2006.

_E eu cresci. Aos 17 já era o mais procurado em toda L1, ultrapassei os dez clientes por dia, das 21h às 5h. Eu era incansável e sabia que poderia mais. Continuo a clicar na tecla que o meu melhor sexo foi o com Trowa no dia do teste, porém eu progredi como submisso e até Treize quis provar – e eu não poderia recusar ao meu cafetão._

_Sobre Trowa, ficamos mais unidos. Saíamos de tarde sem se preocupar em sermos reconhecidos e passeávamos pela colônia. De noite, voltávamos para o trabalho e dormíamos juntos quando dava. Eu morava na casa desde o momento que minha mãe faleceu e residia no quarto feito para o trabalho. _

_Antes de começar mais uma noite, desci para o banheiro comunitário e encontrei Trowa chorando no canto. Passei por outros rapazes – que sequer se importavam. – e agachei a sua frente._

– _O que você tem? – Sussurrei, procurando algum motivo do choro. Tentei erguê-lo, mas ele soltou um gemido que me doeu a alma. – Trowa, o que fizeram com você?_

_Ele se endireitou de pé, mas as lágrimas nem a dor pareciam cessar._

– _Não é nada. Por favor, esqueça o que viu hoje._

_Resolvi não forçá-lo. Os garotos saíam em silêncio do banheiro enquanto Trowa parecia se controlar._

– _Me deixa pelo menos te levar pro meu quarto. São 20hs, está cedo... – Sugeri. O fiz andar mas ele gemeu mais ainda. A dor, pelo que parecia, vinha de suas áreas íntimas._

– _Eu estou bem, Heero, de verdade. – Sussurrou, sem conseguir me encarar nem um momento. Toquei seu braço, mas ele recuou. Explodi._

– _Droga, não confia mais em mim? – Eu realmente detestava quando escondiam coisas de mim, e Trowa não parecia querer cooperar. _

_A porta verde se abriu e de lá apareceu Treize. O garoto empalideceu na hora e saiu rápido do banheiro. O cafetão continuava a me olhar._

_Talvez ele soubesse o motivo de Trowa estar assim._

– _O que ele tem?_

– _Não sei. – Ele falou sem muita importância. – Um cliente o espera._

– _Mas já? Não são nem..._

– _Ele vai pagar muito bem, Yui. – Sussurrou do modo malicioso que utilizava em quase todas as conversas e saiu, deixando a porta aberta._

_Bufei e subi para meu quarto, não tinha tanta escolha assim. Só me cansaria mais cedo do que os dias comuns, mas se era para ganhar um dinheirinho extra, cairia bem. Sabia que Treize mandava os homens mais ricos para mim, eu sabia como lidar com eles. Trowa havia me contado no ano passado que meu apelido entre os colegas era "Principezinho Mimado". Combinava._

_Entrei no quarto, não havia ninguém. Talvez Treize o distraía enquanto eu me preparava. Tirei minhas roupas básicas e entrei na banheira. Finalmente ouvi alguma movimentação no quarto. Após o banho rápido me enrolei no hobby negro e apareci no quarto. Deparei-me com um chinês velho na minha cama._

_.  
_

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

Eu, mesmo não gostando de dar para homens mais velhos, tive que aceitar. Como relembrei anteriormente, era meu ganha-pão. Quando me despi para ele, lembro que seus olhos brilharam como dois diamantes negros. Acho que ele deveria ter uns 50 anos, já que... bem, deixa isso pra mais tarde.

Sobre o sexo, ele foi cuidadoso. Senti que ele queria me dar o melhor toque para que eu desse também o melhor de mim, parecia novamente um teste. E deu a entender mais ainda quando ele terminou e disse isso para mim.

– _Você está aprovado, vai servir..._

Continuei deitado, sem entender. Mal imaginava que naquelas palavras estavam minha alegria – e meu infortúnio.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

12 de agosto de 2006.

_Desde nosso encontro mal resolvido no banheiro, Trowa e eu não nos cumprimentávamos direito e mal nos falávamos. Algo estava errado e eu não queria magoá-lo, forçando mais o assunto. Porém, ele continuava a ser machucado._

_E ele conseguiu se abrir comigo. _

– _Treize... ele faz isso comigo._

– _Mas por que ele? – Questionei, não conseguia juntar as coisas sem as peças necessárias._

– _Ele... ele disse que me apaixonei. – Não sei porque ele chorava, acho que era de vergonha._

– _Mas se apaixonar é tão grave assim?_

– _Claro, Heero. Não podemos nos apaixonar em hipótese alguma!_

_Espantei com o modo que ele falava, era triste e melancólico. Fiquei imaginando que algo tão lindo como o amor – algo que eu ouvi falar poucas vezes – era tão desprezado em nossa profissão._

– _E por quem está apaixonado?_

_Ele abaixou os olhos e suspirou tão pesado que pensei que o mundo acabaria._

– _Não posso dizer. Ele me ameaçou._

_Treize. Era a ele que eu deveria questionar. Mas por fim, desisti de Trowa naquele instante. Já passava das seis da madrugada e havia um silêncio doído na casa._

– _Dorme comigo, precisa se acalmar._

– _Não! – Ele levantou e saiu de meu quarto, sem olhar para trás._

_Durante minha tentativa em dormir, ouvi mais gritos de Trowa na noite escura._

.

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 04

.

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens)

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

2 de setembro de 2006.

_O chinês velho apareceu esse mês também, com o propósito de olhar novamente meu corpo. E eu fiquei em pé no quarto, como uma estatueta do Oscar, nu sob os olhares do cafetão e dele. Eu seria vendido?_

– _Ele é muito belo. Será ótimo para meu propósito. – O sotaque dele era carregado e bastante irritante. A risadinha dos dois era mais ainda. _

_O homem, que parecia podre de rico, saiu e meu dono continuou em pé, me comendo com os olhos._

– _O que ele quer de mim? – Exigi explicações, vestindo meu hobby._

– _Saberá na hora certa. – Rindo, ele veio até mim e abriu o que me cobria a nudez. Ele notou minha resistência, mas riu novamente. – Eu só quero te preparar para o novo cliente._

_Eu não precisava ser preparado, não importava qual fosse o cliente. Mas se eu recusasse, seria pior. Ele provavelmente faria em mim o que fez em Trowa, eu não admitiria isso._

_Treize se aproveitou do meu corpo como se estivesse sem sexo há tempos. Não foi bom, porque ele estava realmente desesperado. Mas tão logo correspondi às carícias e o cafetão se fora, dando lugar a um garotinho. E entendi o motivo._

_.  
_

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

Lembro que durante a transa esquisita, eu ouvia os gritos de dor de Trowa. Dias antes eu vi o estado de seu ânus e estava deplorável. Treize não o liberava de seu trabalho e ele sangrava diariamente nas sessões de sexo. Eu via, de manhã, os lençóis serem incinerados. Eu jamais estive preocupado com alguém na minha vida e Trowa havia conseguido isso. Tinha eu que investigar, e o primeiro seria Treize.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

18 de setembro de 2006.

_Dormia exausto após uma dura noite de trabalho quando a porta se abriu. Senti pelo cheiro fétido que era Trowa._

– _Você... está bem? – Murmurei._

– _Só estou cansado. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom, andando até minha cama. Deu tempo de eu levantar e ele se abrigar em meu corpo._

_Ele usava um hobby igual ao meu, que estava impregnado de sêmen e sangue velho. Não tive nojo porque já presenciei coisas piores durante esses três anos na casa._

– _Vamos tomar banho, preciso cuidar de você. – Segurei meu amigo pelos ombros e o despi. Ele estava com o sangue espalhado nas áreas íntimas. Esperei a banheira encher para entrarmos._

– _Precisa parar de fazer sexo. Você não vai agüentar. _

– _Eu tenho que trabalhar. – Ele continuava ríspido comigo. – Não devíamos estar aqui, juntos. – Mas seu tom diminuiu e a tristeza prevaleceu. Acho que lembrou das ameaças de nosso cafetão._

– _Se não se recuperar, não vai trabalhar. – Recriminei, ensaboando-o. – E sobre estarmos juntos, Treize não está na casa. Foi conhecer um cafetão novo._

– _Obrigado. – Ele forçou um sorriso para mim, mas uma lágrima misturou-se ao rosto molhado e caiu sobre a banheira. Mais tarde, quando a verdade veio à tona, me senti culpado por tratá-lo tão bem._

_Depois levantei da banheira e o deixei a sós lá, para que pudesse terminar sua higiene a seu modo. Aproveitei o tempo para arrumar a cama e procurar a pomada em minha bagunça. _

_Trowa voltou logo, sua aparência estava melhor e isso me tranqüilizou. O guiei até a cama e o fiz ficar de frente para mim, nu. Ele se abriu para mim e eu visualizei seu ânus machucado. Lambuzei meus dedos com a substância pastosa, pronto para passar._

– _Confia em mim?_

– _Claro. _

_Fui o mais cuidadoso possível, o vi gemer de dor e de prazer. Eu não entendi de imediato, porém as peças estavam se encaixando. Depois de medicado, vesti minha boxer e ele a dele. Nos deitamos e o sonho nos ganhou. _

_Na minha mente, persistia a certeza de que eu deveria tirar essa história a limpo._

_.  
_

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

19 de setembro de 2006.

_Levantei tarde no outro dia. O lado da cama onde Trowa dormira estava frio, ele tinha saído de lá há muito tempo. Algo sábio já que Treize poderia voltar a qualquer momento e vir para meu quarto._

_A primeira coisa que fiz quando desci foi ir até a sala do cafetão. Entrei sem bater e vi que era em má hora. Ele conversava com alguém, mas eu não sairia até descobrir._

– _Preciso falar com você._

– _Depois. _

– _Agora._

_Ouvi um suspiro alto vindo dele e o homem loiro levantou._

– _Tre, eu espero. _

– _Não, Zechs, ele tem que aprender a se por no seu lugar._

_Sentei na poltrona ao lado do loiro e mostrei que de lá não sairia._

– _É sobre Trowa. Pare já de machucá-lo!_

_Ele riu do jeito que eu mais odiava. Riso irônico para mim era péssimo, pior ficava quando a pessoa sabia do que se tratava e escondia a verdade._

– _Esse assunto não diz respeito a você. Saia! – Levantou-se para mostrar autoridade._

_Ali, eu explodi._

– _Não! Não até você me dizer tudo! – Senti minhas veias pularem no pescoço._

_O homem, aquele tal de Zechs, levantou e saiu rindo da sala. Treize estava irritado e a ponto de me matar com os olhos._

– _Quem você pensa que é? – Seus olhos transbordavam raiva._

– _Quem é o cara – se tiver, é claro – que Trowa esta apaixonado? – Lancei a pergunta. – Eu duvido muito que ele realmente esteja. Estou quase certo de que é pretexto para machucá-lo._

_Isso parecia tê-lo ofendido, pois ele gritou tanto depois, que a casa toda escutou._

– _Heero Yui, saia daqui agora!_

_Mas eu não saí. Ele teria que me responder._

– _Se não o que? Vai me estuprar também?_

_Ele levantou da mesa e me segurou pelo pescoço, rindo._

– _Idiota... Não entende que ele se apaixonou por você..._

_Minha única reação foi rir da cara dele, mas a peça que faltava foi completada, e vi que ele tinha razão._

– _Mas... como? Eu não fiz nada para que acontecesse!_

– _E precisa? Um garoto como você despertaria amor para qualquer um. – Ele me examinou de cima a baixo, largando meu pescoço. – Mas não deveria ter acontecido. É a pior regra a ser quebrada no mundo prostituído._

– _Não bastava dizer isso a ele?_

– _Eu fiz isso, mas ele insistia em ir dormir em seu quarto. Ele merecia uma lição._

– _Eu que o chamo! Ele não tem culpa. Isso não é desculpa para deixá-lo sangrar. Ele vai morrer se continuar nesse modo! – Gritei, lembrando de Trowa sofrendo e chorando ontem._

– _Ele precisava aprender._

– _Pois pare. – Exigi e saí da sala. O clima já estava tenso demais para mim._

_Agora eu tinha de resolver as coisas do meu modo._

_.  
_

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

Fiquei o dia todo esperando Trowa para saber se era realmente verdade, mas ele não chegava. Havia saído para resolver algumas coisas de manhã e de tarde ainda não voltava. Comecei a cogitar que ele havia fugido.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

_As oito, Treize foi ao meu quarto, cuspindo fogo. Parecia ter perdido algo e que eu era o culpado._

– _Aonde o escondeu? Diga AGORA!_

_Franzi o cenho, cobrindo meu corpo com o hobby negro. Estava me preparando para mais uma noite._

– _Do que está falando?_

– _Ora, de quem! Onde está Trowa. Diga Heero, agora. – Ele parecia estar convicto de que eu sabia de algo. E estava enganado._

– _Está maluco. Eu não sei sobre ele, só sei que sumiu o dia todo. – Rindo, cheguei para perto dele e ironizei. – Você não sabe cuidar bem de seus filhinhos, não é, Treize? E se ele fugiu, pode crer que estou muito feliz._

_Ele ergueu a mão quando terminei a frase. Mas ele abaixou, sabia com quem estava lidando._

– _Vou matá-lo quando chegar. E se você o ajudou... – Ele aperta meu queixo. – Eu o mato também._

_Ri depois que ele me largou e saiu pisando duro do meu quarto. Sentei à cama e recebi meu primeiro cliente, às 20:15. Ele havia dado, como castigo, os clientes de Trowa para mim. Fiquei tão sobrecarregado que quase dormi na última transa._

_A guerra estava decretada. E eu não sairia perdendo._

_.  
_

17 de novembro de 2006

_Faltavam três dias para meu aniversário quando o chinês veio me dar um presente. Era um belo colar com um emblema chinês. Aceitei de bom grado, já que minha vida ficou chata sem Trowa. _

_Sim, ele realmente fugiu, e Treize não o encontrou e nem teve como provar que eu estava envolvido. Não sofri punições severas, somente os clientes dele foram transferidos para mim. _

_O velho esperava alguma resposta sobre o colar, foi quando percebi que ele era maciço em ouro. Resolvi recusar._

– _Não, ele é seu. É nosso pacto de que não recusará o que eu pedir._

– _E... o que é? – Tomei a liberdade de perguntar. Precisava saber._

– _Você vai saber, na hora certa. – Ele sorri, colocando o colar no meu pescoço, depositando um beijo lá como término._

_Era realmente lindo o tal colar. Mas a minha curiosidade era sobre outra coisa._

– _Quando farei o que quer?_

– _Janeiro. – Ele me respondeu e foi até a porta, um sorriso feliz estampado na face. – Feliz aniversário._

_Agradeci e continuei a olhar o colar. Ele seria a chave para a mudança na minha vida._

_.  
_

31 de dezembro de 2006.

Não pensem vocês que Ano Novo era algo bom para nós. Trabalhávamos pouco, é verdade, porém não era aquela festividade. Para mim era complicado porque mesmo minha mãe sendo quem era, priorizava sempre as datas festivas.

Resolvi fugir da casa, já que Treize se divertia com o outro cafetão. Coloquei uma bela roupa e entrei na Rua 7, a mais badalada da cidade. Procurei uma balada gay e entrei.

Tinha belos homens, porém não me achei digno de algum. Muitos pediram, e eu recusei.

Novamente, minha vida estava de mal a pior. Porém, no mês que vinha, tudo mudaria.

.

* * *

.

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

* * *

.

**Capítulo 5**

.**  
**

12 de janeiro de 2007.

_O dia tão esperado por mim chega. O chinês reaparece no hall da casa, o som que de lá emanava era a ópera de gemidos de orgasmo, e ele não parecia se incomodar. Era quase onze da noite quando ele veio, e eu não tinha feito meu trabalho hoje – Treize me dispensara.. Percebi que era um dia especial._

_O cafetão apareceu em meu quarto e sorriu. Estava muito ansioso para ganhar comigo._

– _Coloque uma bela roupa. Irá num hotel muito chique, não quero que me decepcione._

_Assenti e em instantes estava pronto. Vesti uma camiseta de mangas compridas azuis – contrastava com meus olhos -, e um conjunto de terno azul marinho. Estava apresentável para o que eu faria, com certeza um programa. _

_Desci as escadas e me encontrei com o chinês. Ele sorria bastante, parecia até mais ansioso que eu._

– _Vou sair com você? – Insinuei, achando aquilo fácil demais._

– _Sim, mas não vai fazer nada comigo. – Riu com meu nervosismo e me fez entrar na bela limusine negra._

– _Ah, não? – Deixei-me rir, e ele não pareceu importar. Mas pelo jeito eu faria sexo essa noite._

_Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao belo Hotel Chang. Era bonito e bastante imponente. Descemos e ele me deixou no bar._

– _Ele já vai chegar. – Tocou meu ombro. – Confio em você. Ele adorará a noite._

_Eu assenti, sentindo uma pressão sobre a noite. Ia questioná-lo quem seria a pessoa, mas ele saiu, entrando no elevador. Decidi relaxar e procurei um lugar no movimentado bar, bem ao fundo. Sentei em frente a um barman que fazia acrobacia com as bebidas, porém eu mal notava. Estava muito curioso. De repente, uma voz._

– _Um drink, por favor._

_Ao meu lado, um rapaz asiático bêbado aparecera. Ele virou para mim e sorriu. Achei-o simpático._

– _Quero o mesmo. – Pedi ao barman._

_Meu celular tocou no mesmo instante. Um número desconhecido. Atendi._

– _Meu filho está ao seu lado. – Era a voz do chinês. – Faça o serviço com ele._

_E o celular ficou mudo. Engoli em seco ao ver o garoto matar o drink em um só gole. Era ele, meu serviço era com ele. Usaria todas as minhas artimanhas de sedução para não dar a entender quem eu era._

– _Então... – Forcei assunto, bebendo também toda a minha bebida. – O que te trás aqui?_

– _Meu pai é dono do hotel, ele foi inaugurado hoje. – Sorriu, pegando mais um drink. – Vem, vamos para minha festa._

_Como foi fácil! Eu o segui, observando o belo corpo a minha frente. Ele estava vestido num belo terno negro, a gravata vermelha dando uma cor na camiseta também negra. Era magro, porém dotado de um belo traseiro, tenho de admitir._

_A mesa estava situada na área VIP do bar, onde havia muitos jovens de classe média alta. Agradeci aos céus por ser razoavelmente rico e dotado de boa educação._

_Durante o desenrolar da festa, mal falei com ele. Conversava com todos que vinham até mim. Estava perdido em como começar meu programa com o chinesinho. Ele era leigo, certamente._

_Percebi que seus amigos cochichavam e falavam de alguém e que ele não tirava os olhos de cima de mim, era um começo. Tão logo veio um bolo e ele se posicionou sobre ele._

_Era seu aniversário._

– _Wufei, Wufei! – Celebravam os amigos. Descobri seu belo nome._

_Eu sorria alegre e ele me observava com freqüência. Todos foram saindo para o bar e eu permaneci ali._

– _Não sabia que era seu aniversário. – Disse quando ele chegou até mim._

– _É... é sim._

– _Parabéns. – Tomei a liberdade de abraçá-lo, e senti seu perfume. Era doce e convidativo. _

– _Obrigado. – O abraço durou tempo demais do que o necessário._

– _Wufei... – Sussurrei sobre seus ouvidos, testando seu nome._

_Ele se afastou, um tanto perdido, sem entender o que nem eu mesmo entendia._

– _Estranho, a gente se conheceu do nada, e parece que te conheço há anos! – Comecei._

– _Realmente, muito estranho... – Ele tomou minha mão e sorriu. – Vamos subir, quero te mostrar o hotel._

_Aceitei e subimos até o último andar, onde ficava seu apartamento. Era realmente lindo o que se podia ver de lá. Os outros arranha-céus, as luzes da cidade, as buzinas ensurdecedoras dos carros. A calmaria da noite._

– _A vista é linda, perfeita... – Elogiei, tocando na mão fria do garoto, mas logo afastei, medroso. – Desculpe, quantos anos fez? _

– _Dezoito. – Mas ele sorriu, e capturou de novo minhas mãos. – Eu não sei seu nome._

– _Heero... Heero Yui. – Disse, sorrindo pouco. Meu nome antes era sinônimo de riqueza, agora de vida perdida. – Sou descendente de japonês._

_Ele riu, Chang Wufei era realmente um chinês. Ouvi dizer que seu pai viera da China quando ele tinha três anos. Já eu, era um japonês de araque. Pelo menos éramos todos orientais._

– _Legal... – Quando retornei aos pensamentos, ele já estava ao meu lado, enlaçando minha cintura. O cheiro de bebida que emanava dele me deixou mais embriagado._

– _Acho que você bebeu demais... – Desvencilhei-me dele e comecei a ir para o elevador. – Onde fica seu quarto? Levo você até lá._

– _É ali, o último do corredor. – Ele apontou para uma porta de madeira. Abri e descobri um belo quarto, com cores sóbrias. Lembrava o meu._

_Deitei o chinês cuidadosamente na cama e abri sua gravata, ele sorria para mim com uma certa malícia e eu retribuo. Abri também a camiseta.  
_

– _Está suando..._

_Ele me olhou e riu. Era efeito da bebida e eu sabia. Ele levantou o corpo e guiou os lábios aos meus, eu virei o rosto. _

"_Não se pode beijar clientes"._

– _Calma... – Sussurrei, passando meus dedos sob a pele dourada. Os olhos ametistas brilhavam em excitação. Ele era afoito, e eu queria me aproveitar dele, no bom sentido. – Eu nem sei bem o que você quer..._

– _Quero tudo... faça tudo em mim... – Ele gemia, fechando os olhos._

– _E você faz isso com todo mundo? – Ironizei, massageando um mamilo seu. Ele resmunga em loucura, porém envergonha._

– _Eu sou virgem..._

– _Todo mundo já foi... e hoje é seu dia de sorte!_

_Achei ser a melhor hora para começar. Levantei da cama e comecei a me despir devagarzinho. Seus olhos acompanhavam meus movimentos, ávidos por mais. Porém eles arregalaram ao ver a jóia em meu pescoço._

– _Onde conseguiu isso? – Ele se apoiou pelo cotovelo, apontando com o outro braço para o colar. Ele me questionou, e eu tinha de pensar em algo logo._

– _Eu comprei, não é lindo? – Voltei à cama e procurei despi-lo também._

_De fato, ele era bem feito de corpo, os músculos definidos no lugar certo. Meu desejo em satisfazê-lo era tão grande quanto a recompensa que eu ganharia por tirar a liberdade do filho do homem mais rico da colônia vizinha._

_Mergulhei minha mão por dentro da cueca dele, e ele parecia ter encontrado o pote de outro no fim do arco-íris.._

– _Você veio do céu, não pode ser... – Ele arfava e arqueava o corpo com minhas investidas._

– _Você gosta disso? – Eu o atiçava e adorava o jeito que ele era receptivo._

_A cada toque meu ele queimava em brasa, sem ter controle algum sobre suas emoções. Sabia que nossa noite duraria bastante, e no momento eu esquecera completamente do dinheiro, faria sexo pelo simples prazer de vê-lo satisfeito. E foi o que eu fiz._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

A primeira explosão de Wufei aconteceu na minha mão. Ele ficou tão feliz após o orgasmo que me dava mais sede de experimentá-lo. Tirei a última peça que me cobria e comecei a explorar seu corpo jovem. Ele era carinhoso e receptivo como o pai, e isso me deixou mais calmo.

É bom lembrar que ele me pediu beijos durante toda a transa, mas como era regra, eu não a quebraria. Comecei a prepará-lo quando vi que ele chegaria ao ápice novamente a qualquer instante. Vesti meu sexo com a camisinha e o deitei na minha frente. Era o jeito mais doloroso para um virgem, mas ele insistia em ver meu rosto.

Penetrei. Ele sentia tanta dor e gemia tanto que seus gritos me incentivavam a mais. Sentia o sangue sujar os lençóis caríssimos, banhando seu começo na vida sexual. Conforme eu estocava, ele gritava mais e vi que ele não sentia prazer o suficiente em nada que eu fazia.

Não tive outra escolha se não beijá-lo. Meu melhor erro.

.

* * *

**Continua...**


	6. Capítulo 06

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

* * *

.

**Capítulo 6**

.

13 de janeiro de 2007

_Levantei cedo após todo o trabalho. Wufei dormira grudado em mim de um modo que não dava para sair sem acordá-lo. Até hoje rio da manobra que fiz para sair, e deu certo. Vesti-me sem tirar os olhos dele._

_Ele era tão lindo ali em seu sono tranqüilizador, não vi pecado em contemplá-lo por alguns segundos. O peito nu subindo e descendo numa respiração calma, nem parecia o garoto arfante de horas atrás._

_Preocupei-me em pensar se eu o havia machucado. O quê? Aonde já se viu preocupar com cliente? Balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Meu último toque em seu corpo foi massagear os cabelos negros que estavam rebeldes sobre a cama. Como cheiravam bem ontem... como eu os massageei contra meus dedos... _

_Chega Heero! Vamos embora!_

_Dei de cara com Sr. Chang quando saí do apartamento. Seu sorriso era imenso e o modo com que ele me abraçou chegou a trincar meus ossos._

– _Tenho toda a certeza que você fez um bom trabalho. Sempre soube que você era o garoto perfeito para tal. – Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, sem largar-me. Senti sua mão descer para o bolso de minha calça e depositar algo lá. – Isso é seu, e aqui... – Depois o outro bolso. – Para seu cafetão._

_Não tive forças para falar nada e entrei no elevador, porém tive tempo de ver o chinês velho adentrar o quarto e acordar o filho aos berros._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Não preciso nem dizer a vocês que Treize recebeu uma grana preta pelo meu trabalho – e eu também. Recebi até o dobro, pois contei antes de entregar-lhe. O chinês era generoso, e eu não recusaria trabalhar para ele e o filho quando pedissem. Ah... o filho! Ele não saía de minha cabeça.

Posso finalmente dizer que ele era o dono de um sexo maravilhoso. Superara, enfim, a minha primeira vez com Trowa em 2003. Só havia um problema. Durante todo o tempo em que fiquei longe de seu corpo, eu não conseguia ter mais um sexo ardente com meus clientes.

Com Trowa era diferente, ele estava ali do meu lado sempre que eu pedisse, Wufei não. Ele era somente o cliente de uma única noite que jamais seria arrancada de minha mente, mas eu queria mais, muito mais.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

7 de abril de 2007

_Fazia três meses do meu trabalho extra e eu me arrependia amargamente dele. Que se foda ele ser o meu melhor sexo. Que se foda o dinheiro que eu ganhei. Eu não deveria ter aceitado, e ponto! Agora estava assim, sofrendo. Qual é o nome disso?_

_Estava tão irritado que todos os meus colegas perceberam. Treize tomou uma providência e me deu a noite de folga._

– _Você precisa sair, relaxar... – Ele dizia, massageando meus ombros enquanto eu vestia minha calça. – Tem uma balada gay aqui perto..._

– _É, eu sei. – Era aquela que eu fora no Ano Novo._

– _Então, divirta-se. É tão jovem para estar rabugento. – Ele começou a mordiscar meu ombro, ali vi ser a hora de sair do quarto._

– _Obrigado, boa noite. – Saí carregando meus sapatos e camiseta. Saí voando para a sala, deixando para trás os gemidos dos clientes._

_Posso dizer que fui bem apresentável para lá. Não era um lugar culto muito menos formal. Estava bem para que homens interessantes me abordassem, e eu estava pronto para fazer um sexo sem compromisso._

_Todos dançavam alegremente no salão de dança, enquanto alguns bebiam no bar. Achei melhor ficar no meio de tudo, onde ficavam os casais que já haviam se encontrado e trocavam confidências e afinidades. _

_A meia hora que ali fiquei foi chata. Achei de bom grado me animar com alguma bebida. Estando embriagado era melhor e eu me sentia mais livre._

_Só não contava em rever alguém._

– _Ora, ora! Heero Yui!_

_Preciso dizer que meu coração bateu forte e quase saiu pela garganta?_

– _Wufei?_

_Era ele, em carne e osso e olhos brilhando em cima de mim. Droga! Droga!_

– _Pensei que realmente fosse uma criatura dos céus, porque você sumiu depois daquela noite._

– _É... err... – Nunca estive assim, o que era isso? – Eu não sou muito de sair, na verdade. Aquilo que tivemos aquela vez foi... eu mesmo não sei dizer._

– _Sabe que nem eu? – Ele soltou uma risada gostosa. _

_Aquilo era o suficiente para me excitar. O que ele tinha que era diferente dos outros? Seria o dinheiro? Não! Eu não era um aproveitador e não era de minha ideologia dar o golpe do baú, sendo eu até mesmo um rico falido. Seria ter a mesma idade que eu? Seria seu pai ter sido nosso encorajador?_

– _Bem... quer tomar alguma coisa comigo? – Se era para transarmos novamente, que sejamos embriagados._

_Ele aceitou de bom grado. E nos divertimos naquela noite. Para mim sim, ele havia caído do céu._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Fizemos mais uma sessão de sexo ardente, o primeiro que eu não recebia nada em troca. O beijei até não poder mais e me entreguei ao máximo, eu precisava daquilo e era ele quem poderia me dar.

Sabia que ali estava decretando o meu fim no mundo prostituído, porém não seria fácil tirá-lo de mim, já estava impregnado em meu corpo e na minha alma. Durante a transa, ouvia, em meu subconsciente, risos de minha mãe e de todos que me colocaram naquela vida maldita.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

– _Não, não! – Gritei em mais uma rodada. Ele estava me tomando e eu saí de seu colo tão violentamente que ele gemeu de dor e espanto. – Não podemos, droga, droga!_

_Antes de ele perguntar qualquer coisa, eu já estava me vestindo e pronto para sair. Minha ficha havia caído._

– _Heero, volta aqui! – Ouvi seu grito, era uma ordem, e eu obedeci, como bom submisso._

_Sentei na frente dele e abaixei meu rosto. Ele o ergueu pelo queixo. Ele notou em minhas íris azuis cobalto que tinha algo muito errado._

– _O que aconteceu? Estávamos tão bem agora... explica pra mim? – Seu sussurro me acalmou, mas eu nada disse do que ele queria escutar._

– _Preciso ir. Adeus. – Levantei e comecei a realmente me vestir. Wufei ficou inerte._

– _Adeus? É só adeus que diz?_

_Não falei nada e saí. Era definitivamente, o meu adeus._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

8 de abril de 2007

_Demorei a dormir naquela noite. Havia descoberto o porque de eu me sentir daquele modo, de eu me entregar para Wufei sem nem olhar para trás. E a descoberta disso, estava me dando medo e arrancava meu sono._

_Era amor._

_Eu amava aquele garoto, aquele chinês de olhos ametistas. Eu o amava há três meses e não sabia. Eu me transformei no Trowa. Eu entendia agora perfeitamente o motivo dele ter fugido de Treize. A pior regra nós infligimos. Amor, paixão! Isso não era feito para nós!_

_Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma porta se abrindo. Dois homens adentram meu quarto, a claridade não me deixa reconhecer seus rostos, mas as vozes são inconfundíveis._

– _Deixarei vocês a sós. Qualquer coisa, encontra-me na minha sala. – Treize._

_Sentei à cama e cocei os olhos. Era o chinês, com uma cara de poucos amigos._

– _Soube que encontrou com meu filho ontem..._

_Fui descoberto.!_

– _É... foi por acaso, eu estava na mesma danceteria que ele..._

– _Entendo... e vocês dois por acaso transaram?_

_Droga!_

– _Bem... nós..._

_Ele riu. Isso era bom o ruim?_

– _Engraçado que nesses ultimes três meses, ele não parava de falar de você. Diz que é um anjo que veio lhe dar felicidade. Sabe como é, ele perdeu a mãe no ano passado, não tinha mais a alegria que esbanjava antes._

_Eu ouvia atentamente o seu discurso, e não entendia aonde ele queria chegar._

– _Porém, ele começou a dizer que está apaixonado por você. – Novamente um riso, agora eu distingui ser de ironia. – E eu disse ser impossível, pois você realmente não existia. Só não contava em saber que você poderia sair dessa casa e circular normalmente no mundo comum. Agora, ele me cobra em procurar você._

_Tremi dos pés a cabeça._

– _Ele sabe que eu sou um..._

_Ele riu mais ainda._

– _Não, não! Eu jamais contarei a ele. Pois minha intenção é que jamais vocês se vissem. Tanto que tentei de todos os modos durante esses três meses._

_Meus olhos ameaçavam sair da órbita quando ouvi aquilo. O que? Jamais ver Wufei? Preferiria a morte!_

_Chang notou meu espanto e sentou a minha frente, acariciando meu rosto com um carinho que eu notei ser falso._

– _Coloque-se no meu lugar. Deixaria um filho seu amar um garoto de programa?_

_Ele tinha razão, e eu concordei. Wufei jamais seria meu. Era um fato._

– _Agora venho te pedir... – Colocou uma grana preta em mim mão. – ... que prometa que jamais o verá novamente._

_Suspirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Os dois momentos felizes de minha vida foram com Chang Wufei. Vi que ninguém os tiraria da minha memória, era um ganho._

– _Eu prometo. Mas não quero dinheiro algum. – Disse, devolvendo a grana ao seu dono.._

_Seus olhos apertados se arregalaram para mim e mais uma vez, uma risadinha._

– _Está apaixonado por ele, não está?_

_Eu tinha a escolha de não responder. Foi o que eu fiz._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Treize soube naquela noite do meu amor por Wufei. Como Trowa, ele tentou me estuprar. Naquela noite, como eu estava vulnerável e fraco emocionalmente, ele conseguiu.

Acho que ele sabia que eu só deixaria aquela vez e fez o estrago. Fiquei dias sem andar direito, com uma dor terrível, sorte que eu tinha a pomada de minha mãe, que estava no fim.

Durante os meses que transcorriam, nunca mais saí da casa. Fazia meus programas e amava Wufei em silêncio. Vi que morreria amando-o incondicionalmente. Em minhas masturbações, pensava em como ele era feliz chegando ao orgasmo, como ele ansiava minhas carícias... Não vivi aquilo em vão, pelo menos havia uma razão para viver além do dinheiro que ganhava.

Só não esperava que ele realmente sentisse isso por mim. E foi mostrada naquela noite quente do mês de agosto.

**Continua...**


	7. Capítulo 07

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

* * *

.

**Capítulo 7**

.

4 de agosto de 2007.

_Acho que nunca contei. De tarde ficávamos o dia todo entediados, olhando uns para os outros. Líamos, conversávamos, ríamos de nossas experiências da noite passada... Era chato._

_Nos últimos meses, decidi passar minhas tardes na cama, dormindo ou pensando em Wufei. Também me masturbava, era o momento onde eu sabia que seria amado, mesmo em pensamento._

_Mas sempre tinha alguém para me atrapalhar._

– _Heero? Tem alguém te chamando lá em baixo. – Meu vizinho de quarto bate a porta. Sorte dele, pois eu estava nu._

– _Está bem! Treize está aqui? – Pergunto eu, vestindo a calça com preguiça._

– _Ele está com aquele cafetão loiro na casa dele. – Eu abro a porta e dou de cara com o garoto. – Você sabe, eles estão juntos._

– _É... – Suspiro e visto um moletom preto e o fecho até o pescoço. _

_Agradeço e desço até o saguão com a maior preguiça do mundo. Quem quer que seja que estivesse a minha procura, poderia esperar._

_Arrependi-me na hora em que o vi._

_Chang Wufei._

– _C-como me encontrou aqui?_

_Ele levanta devagar e olha o lugar onde estava, risadinhas ecoavam pela casa e palavras de baixo calão também._

– _Você mora aqui? Disseram que é, mas... é aqui mesmo?_

_Abaixei a cabeça e enfiei minhas mãos no bolso do casaco. Éramos totalmente diferentes, eu um prostituto e ele o filho de um empresário rico. Eu demorei tanto para responder que ele quase repetiu._

– _Sim, eu moro aqui. Com esses garotos e esse cheiro de sexo._

_Wufei riu e se acomodou no sofá que eu achava nojento. Com a mão, chamou-me para sentar ao seu lado._

– _Eu te procurei esse tempo todo e foi um tormento te achar. Sei lá, parecia que algo me impedia além de... ah! Estou aqui, finalmente! – Ele apertou minhas mãos e chegou perto de mim, tão perto que quase nos beijamos._

_Recuei como bom garoto de programa que sou e suspirei. Era o momento de dizer a verdade, mesmo nua e crua._

– _Você tem noção de onde está? Aqui é um prostíbulo! Eu sou prostituto, Wufei. O melhor daqui e... – Eu tinha de contar a ele. – ... fui pago para tirar sua virgindade._

_O vi arregalar os belos olhos negros para mim, estava realmente surpreso. Eu tinha de contar tudo, Wufei tinha de saber, somente omitiria meu amor._

– _Mas... Heero, meu pai? Por que ele gostaria que eu não fosse mais virgem?_

– _Talvez por completar 18 anos... ou para ele fosse inadmissível._

_Ele suspirou e tocou minha mão. Parecia frágil depois de tamanhas descobertas. Mas se recuperou com rapidez e beijou minha bochecha com carinho._

– _Não importa. Nada importa agora. Eu quero você._

_Arregalei os olhos e me afastei, levantando do sofá e ficando de frente para ele. Wufei só podia estar louco._

– _O quê?_

– _É isso mesmo. Se for melhor, namoramos._

– _Namo... – Essa palavra, eu jamais tinha ouvido e muito menos pronunciado. – Deus, não fale isso! Você não sabe o que quer!_

_Ele se levantou com elegância e me abraçou. Sua voz melodiosa chegou aos meus ouvidos._

– _Desde o dia do meu aniversário, há sete meses atrás, eu só penso em estar ao seu lado. Somos feitos um para o outro. E que se foda seu passado, eu o amo e vou tirar você daqui._

_Só podia ser um sonho._

– _Wufei... – Sorri, encaixando minha cabeça em seu ombro, ele acariciava meus cabelos castanhos. – Eu não posso..._

– _Mas você me ama, não é?_

– _Oh, sim... jamais duvide disso. – Senti meus olhos molharem. Eu estava chorando!_

– _Então vamos deixar que a vida nos leve a isso._

– _É a única regra de meu trabalho, Fei... Eu não a posso quebrar e... – Ele me interrompe com um riso gostoso. – O que foi?_

– _Fei... ninguém nunca me chamou assim! – Sussurra, segurando meu rosto. Ah, ele me beijaria! – Por favor, aceite namorar comigo._

_Acho que sabem o que eu respondi._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Deus! Como eu estava feliz! Wufei era meu dia, meu Sol; minha noite, minha Lua; a tempestade, a chuva, a calmaria, o fogo. Ali vi que eu poderia ser feliz como ninguém da minha família prostituída havia sido. Havia escrito a minha carta de alforria. Era namorado de Chang Wufei e assim queria ser tratado.

Conseguimos namorar durante dois anos sem que ninguém desconfiasse. Parece mentira, não é? Wufei era esperto, sabia mexer com programas de computação, o que facilitava nossos encontros. A cada dia nos víamos em um lugar diferente, e não era freqüentemente, pois poderia aumentar as suspeitas.

Transávamos uma vez por semana, por sorte ele entendia meu trabalho e me respeitava nisso, porém dentro dele eu percebia a vontade de eu largar tudo e ser só dele. Era o que eu mais queria também.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

16 de outubro de 2009.

_Passeávamos pelo centro da cidade naquele dia. Era complicado sair com ele sem ter alguma declaração pública de afeto, nós dois andávamos com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco – o outono estava rigoroso – e trocávamos olhares e sorrisos._

_Naquele dia, senti Wufei mais introspectivo, comedido nas conversas e nos gestos. Mesmo quando encontramos um local para namorarmos, ele estava esquisito._

– _O que foi, amor? Eu fiz alguma coisa?_

– _Não, é que eu tenho coisas para te contar, e não sei qual será sua reação._

_Juro que tremi. Tive a visão de seu pai me acorrentando e me fazendo sangrar e chegar a morte com instrumentos __sadomasoquista__s._

– _Pode contar. Eu sei que suas escolhas são para o nosso bem._

_Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho, em seguida aninhou-se em meu corpo._

– _Comprei um apartamento para nós dois. É um tanto longe da agitação da cidade, mas eu acho que o importante é estarmos juntos aonde quer que fosse, sem qualquer medo. Você topa?_

_Ah! Então era isso? Havia tempos que não tinha uma boa notícia!_

– _Fei! É perfeito, é claro que eu aceito! _

_Selei nossa nova vida com um beijo, mais tarde seria uma sessão de sexo ardente. Pensei que largar da vida em que eu vivia fosse fácil, pois meu rendimento estava decadente._

_Eu estava redondamente enganado._

**Continua...**


	8. Capítulo 08

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

* * *

.

**Capítulo 8**

.

17 de outubro de 2009

_Hora da verdade. Enfrentar Treize não era uma tarefa fácil e eu tinha de estar com a cabeça no lugar para tal exercício. Decidi abordá-lo depois das 18hs e antes de meu trabalho, quando ele estava vulnerável após o encontro com o cafetão loiro, de nome Zechs._

– _Posso entrar? _

– _Ah, Heero, realmente preciso falar com você. – Sua voz era melodiosa, porém séria._

_Não fiz objeção em entrar e sentar na bela poltrona de couro. Fitava-me com um sorrisinho torto, examinando atentamente – ele e seus animais._

– _Eu soube que você está querendo abandonar a sua vida aqui. Estou certo?_

_Confirmei rapidamente._

– _Quero largar isso o mais rápido, pois quero viver a minha vida corretamente com..._

– _Chang Wufei, o filho do milionário._

– _É... – Suspirei, tranqüilo. – Então você sab-..._

_Ele levantou num pulo e mal vi quando segurou meus cabelos, apertando-os com os dedos._

– _Você sabe que isso é errado? Ah, não.. não sabe. Acho que a experiência com Trowa não foi o suficiente. Será que ele vem das cinzas lhe assombrar?_

_Meus olhos cobalto arregalaram e senti um suor escorrendo sobre minhas costas._

_Ele estava mentindo, não estava?_

– _Você... matou Trowa?_

_Ouvi a gargalhada sonora que ele dera, quando me soltou com força de volta para a poltrona._

– _Inocente de sua parte achar que ele sumiria a toa._

_Juro que meu sangue queimou a ouvir aquilo. Trowa estava morto. Morto. Não podia ser! Conseguia ler nos olhos irônicos de meu cafetão que ele iria me dar o mesmo destino._

– _Então, Heero Yui. – Enfatizou meu nome, rindo depois. Parecia um bêbado. – Quer sair de seu trabalho, esquecer sua vida e carreira célebre para só se deitar com um? Que decadente! Sua mãe deve estar revirando no túmulo._

_Agora foi minha vez. Levantei e o segurei pelo colarinho. Aos 20 anos, havia adquirido uma bela massa muscular que se equivalia à dele._

– _Vabagundo! Você não ouse pronunciar o nome da minha mãe!_

– _Ah... e vai fazer o que? – Debochava de mim na cara dura._

_O soltei e ele caiu apoiado na mesa, ainda olhando para mim._

– _Eu amo Wufei, e vamos morar juntos. Queira ou não queira, você e aquele velho nojento do pai dele._

_Deixei a sala, sem ligar para como Treize estava. Com certeza rindo._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Trowa morto. Aquela descoberta me deixou tão desnorteado que não lembrei de contar a Wufei meu progresso, também estava fraco demais para sair da casa, porém sairia amanhã de manhã sem nenhum minuto a mais.

Chorei a perda de meu bom amigo. Trowa era espetacular. A forma de como lidava com o trabalho era exemplar, mesmo apaixonado por mim soube disfarçar até o fim. Fora um mártir pelo que defendia, e tinha eu orgulho dele.

Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para lidar. Wufei era minha prioridade, e eu viveria com ele, nem que eu mudasse de colônia.

Nem que eu fosse ao inferno com ele.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

18 de outubro de 2009.

_De manhãzinha, de malas prontas, despedi daquele lugar silenciosamente. Passei boa parte de minha adolescência entre aquelas quatro paredes tendo todas as experiências sexuais que até um homem casado não possuía._

_Tudo porque aceitei aquele presente de aniversário há seis anos._

_Pelo menos havia me dado Wufei._

_Desci as escadas devagarzinho, notando os quadros que lá pendurados estavam durante o trajeto. Eram de princesas, duques, algo tão clássico para o pardieiro que lá era, porém combinava tão bem..._

_No último degrau, vejo Treize sentado no sofá nojento com Wufei ao seu lado. Seu sorriso era tão vitorioso que fez minha mala ir ao chão. Meu Wufei estava triste e com o rosto inchado de choro, menos mal. Mas o cafetão o segurava forte pelo pulso, e o local já estava vermelho._

– _Tire as mãos dele, você não é digno! – Gritei, apertando o mesmo pulso de Treize._

– _Ora, ora... olha só quem diz! – Ele rebate, seguro no que dizia. – Não sou eu quem dá a bunda toda noite._

_Vi Wufei encolher-se diante das palavras severas. Ele não merecia assistir aquilo._

– _Não lhe devo mais explicações. Vamos meu amor. – Peguei na mão de Wufei, estava gelada, porém ele a soltou delicadamente._

– _Meu pai descobriu... – Disse num fio de voz. – Ele confiscou nosso apartamento e me proibiu de vê-lo. Somente me deixou vir aqui para terminarmos tudo de uma vez por todas._

– _E com meu total apoio. – Treize se manifesta, o sorriso cada vez mais largo. Meu coração sangrava com tal visão._

– _Não, eu me recuso a tudo isso. Eu te amo, e nós vamos viver juntos, longe de tudo e de todos. Vamos, Wufei. – Peguei novamente em sua mão, novamente reação alguma._

– _Eu escolhi meu pai._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Acho que não requer grandes explicações.

**Continua...**


	9. Capítulo 09

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

* * *

.

**Capítulo 9**

.

31 de dezembro de 2009.

_Novamente um Ano Novo sombrio, muito mais do que os outros. Entupi-me de programas e peguei todos os clientes dos garotos que sairiam para festejar a data. Treize parecia satisfeito comigo e voltava a me tratar bem. A que preço? Minha vida era uma merda mesmo!_

_Às cinco da manhã, terminado o meu trabalho, deitei na cama e chorei. Chorei por minha família, que havia se sujeitado a isso há séculos; por Trowa, meu inocente amigo; e por Wufei, o amor que eu jamais teria._

_Era o máximo que eu podia fazer._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

10 de janeiro de 2010.

_20 horas. Eu ainda tinha uma hora de descanso antes de me preparar para meu trabalho, aproveitei para ler alguma coisa no saguão, um lugar aonde sempre gostava de ficar – quando ele estava vazio._

_Ouvi umas batidas desesperadas na porta. Bufei porque detestava atender os outros, mas fui._

_Era Wufei._

– _Heero? Heero! – Ele pulou sobre meu pescoço, tremia e parecia desesperado._

– _Fei! – Também falei. Era verdade ele estar ali, comigo? _

_Ele se agarrava a mim como se eu fugisse a qualquer instante. Notei que ele precisava, mais do que nunca, de meu carinho e amor._

– _Me perdoa, Heero? Por favor... – Chorava em meus ombros, desesperado. Eu não iria negá-lo, Wufei era o amor de minha vida. Agradecia aos céus por Treize não estar lá._

– _Claro, Fei... Meu amor por você é maior do que nossos impedimentos. – O puxei para dentro e o beijei, sem medo de nada. – Eu te amo._

_Os olhos orientais grudaram nos meus – que também são – e sorriram. Um sorriso que eu jamais conheci da parte dele. Parecia liberto._

– _Eu também te amo, Heero Yui. E definitivamente, vamos viver juntos! – Explod__iu__, me dando mais um beijo. Eu o coloquei em meus braços e subi para o quarto, porém o enorme relógio da casa soa 20h30._

– _Merda!_

– _O que foi? – Ele desce de meus braços, olhando meu quarto escuro._

– _Preciso trabalhar. – Resmunguei. Wufei ia sentar em minha cama e eu corri para impedi-lo. Ele não era digno de sentar num lugar tão esdrúxulo como aquele._

– _Mas o que foi, agora?_

– _Não... não sente aí. Olha, amor, eu... preciso realmente trabalhar, mas eu não sei aonde te deixar. Eu não quero te perder de novo._

_Wufei riu e beijou meu nariz, andando novamente pelo quarto fétido a sexo._

– _Ah, eu fico no banheiro! Ou você transa lá também?_

_Ele dizia isso com tanta naturalidade que me dava medo._

– _Não! Não, é só na cama. – Explico, com uma vergonha que chegava a raiz dos cabelos._

– _Então está decidido, me tranco lá até acabar! – Contente, meu chinês vai até lá, acena para mim e se tranca._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Nem preciso dizer a tortura que foi o meu trabalho naquele dia. Os clientes pareciam mais ávidos de desejo e pervertidos, e a sensação de que estava sendo observado por Wufei pela fresta da porta era angustiante. Não tinha como conter meus gemidos e os dos clientes, parecia uma cena de traição. Porém a vontade de ter muitos clientes para ganhar mais vencia toda a vergonha de meu amor.

Agradecia aos céus por ser minha última noite naquele prostíbulo, de jamais ser subordinado por Treize. Seria de Wufei, só de Chang Wufei, e de ninguém mais.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

11 de janeiro de 2010.

_O último cliente saiu às 5 da manhã. Estava tão exausto e nojento que não percebi Wufei sair do banheiro. Mas quando ele se aninhou a mim, fiz questão de levantar._

– _Não toque em mim, eu preciso tomar um banho._

_Ele não fez objeção e continuou deitado na cama, não parecia sentir nojo algum daquele lugar. Meu chinês era tão forte..._

_Depois de pronto, o abracei por trás na cama, sentindo seu perfume gostoso invadir minhas narinas e me acalmar de um modo inédito._

– _Eu senti tanta a sua falta._

– _Eu também, Heero. Não sei como eu pude me levar pelo meu pai._

_Não respondi. Falar de Chang para mim já tinha sido banido de meus pensamentos. Decidi perguntar algo que me atormentava._

– _Sabe, Fei, eu nunca entendi porque você me procurava e depois ficava meses sem aparecer... Você desistiu de mim?_

_A pergunta, que para mim era tão normal, foi um baque para ele. Chegou a erguer o corpo para me olhar._

– _Não, Heero, eu jamais desisti de você. Meu pai descobriu meu interesse por você e me trancou num acampamento na nossa colônia, na L5. O tempo estipulado para ficar lá dentro era de um mês, mas ele me deixava mais. E quando eu voltava, era o tempo de eu ver você. Somente naqueles dois anos que conseguimos ser discretos que tudo deu certo. Mas não pense assim de mim, eu te amo muito._

_Resposta aceita, o abracei de volta, sentindo o corpo tenso de meu oriental abaixo de mim. Queria estar ali para sempre._

– _Eu confio inteiramente em você. Agora tudo vai mudar, seremos só nós dois como sempre quisemos. Agora trate de dormir que de tarde iremos embora._

_Sem relutar, Wufei adormeceu calmamente em meus braços. Uma cena que jamais sairá de minha memória._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

_Era quase meio dia quando acordamos. Não achei ser tarde pois todos ainda dormiam e Treize ainda estava na casa do cafetão loiro. Nos vestimos rápido, não perderíamos tempo._

– _Droga, preciso arrumar as malas..._

– _Não, não! – Ele sussurrou. – Não vai levar nada._

– _O quê?_

– _Não quero que leve nada que lembre seu passado. Compraremos roupas novas._

– _Chang Wufei, aviso desde já que não vou viver às suas custas._

– _Ah, Heero Yui! Até parece que eu não sei! – Ah, ele sorriu tão gostoso! – Mas esquece isso e vamos logo._

_E eu concordei, tinha como recusar? Descemos pela escada e chegamos ao saguão. Adeus vida maldita! Adeus passado sombrio!_

_E a porta da frente rangeu. Os dedos de Wufei apertaram-se contra os meus._

_Duas figuras apareceram na porta._

_Não._

– _Ora, ora, ora... o que temos aqui, Zechs?_

– _Dois fugitivos, não? – O maldito cafetão loiro riu._

– _Treize. – Murmuro, grudando tão forte minhas mãos nas de Wufei para que fundissem._

– _Acham que são espertos o bastante para passarem por mim. – Treize também ria, com a mão no bolso. – Vocês estão me fazendo perder a paciência... Acha que não foram suficientes todas as tentativas que fizeram?_

_Um baque de pessoa caindo no chão é ouvido por todos. O cafetão loiro caiu sobre o chão, desacordado._

– _Pois eu acho que não._

_Essa voz... mas não podia ser... era..._

_Trowa._

**Continua...**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

* * *

.

**Capítulo 10**

.

_Trowa. Trowa estava de pé na entrada da casa, olhando firmemente para Treize. Seu ódio parecia contagiar-me, porém a alegria foi mais forte._

– _Você está vivo! – Gritei, correndo para abraçá-lo. Senti as lágrimas caindo e meu amigo as enxugou._

– _Eu jamais morri. Acho que alguém burlou minha morte. – Sua voz estava mais forte, sem contar de seu físico. Aos 21 anos, continuava belo, mas vingativo._

– _Olha só quem apareceu... – Treize parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. – Veio salvar a pátria, Barton?_

– _Talvez. – Trowa desvencilhou-se de mim e sacou uma arma. Era guerra decretada._

– _Ah, Trowa. Acha que eu terei medo dessa arma? – Sua risada sonora invadiu a sala. _

_Olhei para Wufei e ele continuava parado atrás do cafetão. Zechs continuava desacordado no chão, o soco fora forte. _

– _Pois acho que não tenho outra escolha se não mostrar a minha. – Treize veste uma luva na mão direita e saca uma arma maior do que a de Trowa, dourada._

_Foi a vez dele de rir._

– _Acha que só porque ela é fantasiada será mais potente? Ah, como você é bicha fresca!_

_Aquele diálogo estava me cansando. Acho que Treize percebera, pois riu e apontou a arma para mim, assustando-me._

– _Não se faça de sonso, Heero Yui. É claro que eu quero te matar. Será que não é tão claro assim?_

_A tensão no local ficou tão palpável que eu mal conseguia raciocinar. Somente Trowa também apontara a arma para seu antigo cafetão. Ele continuava a dizer, enquanto preparava a arma._

– _Você não passou de uma mercadoria. Sua mãe não agüentava mais você e fizemos um trato, se você fosse bom no teste com Trowa, você ficaria. Mas você foi tão espetacular, na versão de seu amiguinho, que deixamos você. E você continuou a dar problema, agora para mim. _

– _Eu não acredito em você! Ela me amava! Ela não tinha escolha a não ser me mostrar esse mundo nojento na qual você faz questão de adorar! Eu não te dou o direito de falar assim dela._

_Ele ajeitou a arma na mão, rindo vitoriosamente._

– _Ora, cale a boca! – Ordena. – Quero te matar há tanto tempo... agora chegou a sua vez._

_Um tiro._

– _NÃO!_

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Até hoje eu não entendo a cena que se sucedera. Ele atirou e o tiro não me atingiu. Meu amor, meu chinês, o meu Wufei entrou na frente e recebeu o tiro por mim.

Diretamente no coração.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

– _Fei! Fei, não! Fala comigo! – Abracei meu amor no chão, ele respirava com dificuldade e não conseguia manter os olhos abertos._

_No desespero de ver Wufei baleado, Trowa aperta o gatilho e acerta a perna de Treize. Ele caiu ao lado do cafetão loiro e somente riu sobre o machucado._

– _Vocês acham que vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente? – Gargalhou, apertando a perna para tentar estancar o sangue._

_Era um joguinho? Não havia tempo!_

_- Trowa, esquece o Treize... Wufei... – Eu gritei, apertando meu chinês nos braços, ele parecia procurar ar._

_Trowa estava cego por vingança e viu a oportunidade que sempre esperou. Mirou na barriga e atirou sem dó. Seu desejo era fazê-lo sofrer como também foi consigo._

– _Eu odeio você, Trowa! – Até prestes a morrer, meu cafetão gargalhava. Era um espetáculo horrendo que eu não queria ver. Wufei precisava de auxílio e rápido._

_- TROWA! - Desesperei; a cor que eu admirava tanto em Wufei estava sumindo aos poucos, e seus lábios que tanto amei beijar estavam colorindo para um roxo mortal._

_Mas Trowa não parecia me ouvir e também ria orgulhoso de seu feito. Zechs acordou e assistiu a cena dos horrores junto a mim, sem ter muito que fazer. Meu amigo atirara mais uma vez, agora no coração, satisfeito._

_E então, meu cafetão proferiu essas palavras._

– _Vai pro inferno, Heero!_

_E finalmente morreu._

_Não deu nem um minuto para que todos os garotos chegassem para ver o que acontecia lá em baixo. Os barulhos de susto e medo eram diversos, mas eu não ouvia nada._

_Wufei precisava de mim mais do que tudo._

– _Hee... – Ele murmurava, os lábios roxos, a voz rouca. – Heero._

_Foi a última palavra que ele falou. _

_Meu nome._

_Chang Wufei morrera em meus braços no dia 11 de janeiro de 2010, um dia antes de seu aniversário de 21 anos._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Trowa demorou a conseguir me erguer do chão, pois eu me recusava a sair do lado de Wufei. Disse para mim que a polícia chegaria a qualquer instante e que o melhor a fazer era sair dali e ir para aonde ele morava. Prometeu a mim que tudo ficaria bem.

Deixei meu amor deitado na poça de seu próprio sangue e saí da casa. Zechs chorava sobre o corpo de Treize e amaldiçoava-nos. Eu mal ouvi.

Eu não conseguia respirar.

A polícia chegou e interrogou os garotos. Por sorte foram solidários a nós dois e somente disse que fomos testemunhas do horror que ali teve.

Treize matou Wufei e depois se matou. – essa era a versão final da polícia após alguns meses.

**Continua...**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Algo que Falta**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 1x5; 3x1; 13x6; 13x1 (Menção)

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Heero POV, Lime, OOC, Crime, Deathfic (alguns personagens).

* * *

.

**Capítulo 11**

.

12 de janeiro de 2010.

_Hoje era aniversário dele. 21 anos. A véspera desse dia foi angustiante para mim; não conseguia dormir de tanto que meus olhos ardiam e eu mal sentia as lágrimas caírem. Mas eu não queria dormir. Wufei não estava comigo, jamais estaria._

_Trowa fazia de tudo para eu comer, porém eu recusava tudo. Não havia mais razão para eu viver, afinal. Eu deveria ter pegado a arma de Treize e me matado também, diminuiria a minha dor._

– _Dá pra ficar calmo? O pai dele já o enterrou e você viu a cerimônia na TV. Agora tente erguer a cabeça e seguir a vida, por favor?_

_Eu não respondia, e não reagia. O dia era de luto e Wufei merecia isso. Passei o restante do dia encolhido em meu quarto, lembrando dos momentos felizes em que passamos juntos._

_Seu sorriso para mim... Seu aniversário de 18 anos... Sua embriaguez feliz... A transa espetacular... Seu beijo... Sua entrega..._

_Wufei fazia parte de mim e agora meu coração estava morto. Porém, uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça durante o momento de dor._

_Ele merecia ser vingado._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

_Trowa estranhou quando saí avoado do apartamento. Não sei se ele me seguiu, porém corri o máximo que pude para o posto de abastecimento de carros ali perto e enchi um tanque. Acho que bastaria._

_Andei com o pesado galão até a entrada da casa. Trowa segurou meu corpo com força. Ele notou como eu estava transtornado._

– _O que pensa que está fazendo, caralho? – Berrou no meu rosto, mas eu parecia um surdo._

– _Não é da sua conta! Sai da minha frente! – Eu o driblei e corri até a casa. _

_Estavam tendo programas lá. Mas eu iria até o fim._

– _SAIAM, DAQUI, SAIAM! EU VOU METER FOGO NESSE LUGAR, SAIAM! _

_Gritei para todos os quartos. Alguns nus, outros quase, mesmo assim saíram do local e fizeram questão de sumir da frente da casa. Tinha certeza que meus colegas de trabalho subornariam seus clientes para que não contassem o que tinham visto._

_Comecei pelo andar de cima, coloquei gasolina no rodapé e nos móveis e me enchia de orgulho. Pela quantidade de quartos, toda a operação durou quarenta e cinco muitos. _

_O último local foi a sala. As manchas de sangue de Wufei e Treize lá estavam. Com o coração ferido e alma lavada, __risquei o fósforo com emoção e saí correndo__. Em pouco tempo a casa se encontrava incendiada. _

_Voltei ao apartamento de Trowa e fiquei observando o fogo consumir a casa. Meus olhos faiscavam ante o espetáculo à minha frente. Sim, Trowa se escondeu o tempo todo debaixo de meus olhos e jamais desconfiei._

_O som das sirenes vinha cada vez mais perto, mas já era tarde. A Casa de Treize estava completamente destruída. Um sorriso brotou na minha face molhada._

– _Você está vingado, Wufei._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

13 de janeiro de 2010.

E aqui termino minha história. Trowa me incentivou a escrevê-la num caderno enquanto ela continua fresca na minha memória. Acho que foi uma boa idéia porque assim tento seguir a vida que está imposta.

Continuo a dizer que minha experiência de vida não é de se orgulhar, não fiz nada grande, não plantei uma árvore , não deixarei filhos.

Mas amei com todas as minhas forças.

Wufei morreu, mas viverá eternamente em meu coração, como a liberdade jamais sentida, com o toque imerecido, porém necessitado. Foi a razão de eu viver para escrever isso e mostrar ao mundo quando for solicitado.

Agora me dêem licença. Já são nove horas.

É feio deixar os clientes esperando.

**FIM**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – **_**AMORES POSSÍVEIS**_

_**

* * *

**_

Você acabou de ler: **Algo que Falta**

**Leia também: **

(1) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(2) Caffe Esmeralda  
(3) Catch My Breath  
(4) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(5) Fragrâncias  
(6) Futile Resistance  
(7) New perspective  
(8) On the Road  
(9) Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos, A

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
